


Puppy Tails - Black Tie

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [100]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Party, Puppies, Sausages, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladstone is a hit at Mycroft's party.</p><p>Happy 100th Puppy Tails!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Black Tie

Sherlock was in a particularly sulky mood when John walked into the sitting room dressed in his tuxedo.

"Why aren't you dressed Sherlock?" John said as he smoothed the lapels of his jacket down.

"Because I'm not going. I can't think of anything more tedious than going to one of Mycroft's 'black tie' events. Besides I doubt Mrs Hudson will be able to babysit Gladstone."

"And why do you think that?" John asked. At that moment he heard a cough come from the stairwell.

"Do you want me to take Gladstone now?" Mrs Hudson asked. John sighed. Mrs Hudson looked like she hadn't slept for days.

"Come on Mrs Hudson." John said taking her by the arm and leading her back down the stairs. "Let's sort you out, you're not looking after Gladstone when you're not well."

 

Once Mrs Hudson was tucked up in bed, her TV moved into the bedroom and a range of herbal remedies next to her bedside John returned to the flat. Sherlock was nowhere to be seen.

"Sherlock, we're going to have to ask Molly to look after Gladstone. We'll just have to leave earlier to pick him up." John said as Sherlock appeared from the bedroom wearing his tux. John swallowed hard. Sherlock's perfectly fitting tux clung to his lithe figure in all he right places. John wondered for a moment if they would actually make it to the party without ripping Sherlock's tux off with his teeth. Sherlock smiled as Gladstone walked out of the bedroom sporting his own tuxedo.

"Why did you change your mind?" John asked.

"You brush up quite well, and I can't bare the thought of not being able to admire you. Plus I think I have a headache coming on and the constant complaining doesn't bode well." Sherlock said as he walked over. John lifted upon to his toes and kissed Sherlock gently on the lips. Sherlock hummed as he grabbed a handful of John's ass.

"Those dress trousers are very tight John." Sherlock smirked.

"And they're getting tighter." John said blushing.

 

Gladstone watched as his parents took off their coats and put them behind a big desk. There were lots of people, all of the men were dressed like him and dad and uncle Sherlock. All of the ladies seemed to be wearing long floaty dresses. He wagged his tail, there just were so many new things to investigate.

His dad led him to the door of a great big room. Uncle Mycroft came over and shook his dad's hand, uncle Sherlock looked at his shoes.

"I see you couldn't find a sitter. I do appreciate your imaginative interpretation on the 'black tie' rule." Mycroft said as he looked down at Gladstone. Gladstone wagged is tail, a smile crept to Mycroft's lips. "Fine." Mycroft said bending down and presenting Gladstone with a little cocktail sausage.

 

Everyone seemed to adore him as he mingled in with the people. They patted him and fed him sausages and in return he licked their fingers clean. He even did some tricks sitting and laying down and rolling over. He was the centre of attention. Gladstone was having the greatest time ever when he spotted Violet, the little girl that smelled like his uncle Sherlock. She was sitting in a corner playing with a doll. Gladstone dragged his dad over to her.

"Uncle Yon!" She said happily putting her arms up so John could give her a cuddle. "Gladdy!" She said waving at the puppy who was wagging his tail in response.

 

John and Sherlock sat on a sofa nearby watching as Gladstone an Violet played peek-a-boo.

"So what do you think of the party?" Sherlock asked. John rolled his eyes.

"You were right tedious, except for those two." He said looking toward the Gladstone and Violet. Sherlock looked at his little niece.

"You really like children, would you..." Sherlock started before Mycroft cut in, a huge beaming smile on his face.

"Thank you for brining Gladstone he's really livened the guests up. The French Ambassador is extremely impressed." Mycroft shook John's hand. "Gladstone is welcome any time. Tuxedo or not." Mycroft made his way over to Gladstone and fed him another sausage.

"Sorry Sherlock you were saying something?" John said as he turned to Sherlock.

"It was nothing important." Sherlock said the corner of his mouth twitching.


End file.
